Quintessence
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(90deg, #e0ffff, #A8FFE0, #48D1CC); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information''' |- |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | Rain |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Feminism, Mood Swings, Yelling |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Loudness |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Teal |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | anything that is loud and antagonizes people |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | Confident - Demi Lovato |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Orientation | lesbian af |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background:linear-gradient(90deg, #e0ffff, #A8FFE0, #48D1CC); box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |Character information''' |- |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 21 (human years) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Barista at the Arctica Bar and Brew |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | IceWing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | to defy all IceWing stereotypes |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | Downtown New Bridgeport |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | her snobby parents and perfect sister |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | Everyone at the bar |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | that sexist dragon who comes to the bar every friday night at 9:00 - ughhh |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Feminists, being called awesome, being called smart, being loud |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | She makes the best drinks in downtown |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | drinking straws? |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | none |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "Shaken, not stirred, idiot." "I'm pretty sure that's violating something." "Welcome to the Arctica Bar and Brew, what would you like to order?" |} |} Quintessence belongs to Rain. Please keep in mind that this character is based on somebody I know in real life. I would prefer if you made no edits to this page. Also, no offense is meant to anyone who disagrees with Quin's political opinions. She appears in Death By Coffee. Appearance/Abilities Quintessence is pretty short by dragon standards, though she seems taller when she's behind the counter of the Arctica Bar and Brew. She has a condition that causes her to walk on the balls of her feet/talons, which also makes her seem taller. She has a hard-jawed snout, and eyes slightly bigger than most IceWings. She has snow-white scales with lavender-white-ish underscales, which sometimes make her entire body seem purplish. This often causes dragons to mistake her for a hybrid.. Her ridged, razor-sharp claws aren't usually used for anything except unscrewing cans and opening bottles. Since there are no other IceWings who work at Arctica, Quintessence is their walking bottle-opener. Quin's eyes are a dark violet color, but from afar her irises look brown or black. It's unusual, of course, for her eyes to be that color, but she likes having something that separates her from the rest of her annoying tribe. She has several piercings at the tops of her wing membranes, which are usually empty. She loses her earrings all over her apartment, so she doesn't have many left. She also has two piercings on each ear. The higher piercings usually have bigger earrings in them, and vice versa. In terms of clothing, Quin is pretty particular about what she wears. She is in love with eyelet lace, and she really likes floaty and long tops. Tank tops work well for hot days, and denim is basically her life. She'll wear nothing or sweats when she's lounging around at home, and dresses are specifically for nights out. Personality Quintessence is one of those dragons who proves all clichés wrong. She is The Feminist, and she loves sassing all dragons, even ones she is close to. Quintessence thinks that dragonesses could do a lot more in the world. Even though she's just a barista, she has pretty big dreams to go with her pretty big opinions. Quin is naturally loud, but she ends up embarrassing herself a lot. Fortunately for her, she excels at hiding her emotions, especially embarrassment. She's quite opinionated about most subjects, especially politics. She's an excellent public speaker and likes to debate with other dragons. Her only problem in debating is her unwillingness to listen to the opposing party. She likes to be right, and when she's wrong she insists she's right anyway. Quin might seem like the sarcastic type, but she's actually pretty straightforward. She can be convincing when she wants to be, but she often complains to her friends about her manager and the customers at the bar when there is nobody else to hear. She has a work ethic of steel, but she's unfortunately a pessimist and always assumes the worst. She's often lost friends for automatically assuming that they were angry or annoyed with her. She jumps to conclusions faster than a MudWing buries herself in a swamp. Relationships wip History Quin was born in a small town with extremely snobby parents. Her prissy older sister, January, was constantly trying to beat her and one-up her in every subject. January was the best lacrosse player in town, and aced both the SAT and the ACT. Throughout middle school and high school, Quintessence worked so hard to beat January at something that she was barely getting an hour of sleep every night. No matter how hard she spiked a volleyball or kicked a soccer ball, she couldn't make herself any more athletic. No matter how hard she studied, she still got B's and C's. In show choir, January was given all the main singing parts while Quin was left for short, four-bar solos. Quin's parents were actually ashamed of their daughter, because she was constantly speaking out at their sophisticated parties and gatherings, and she wasn't agreeable, like January. Eventually Quin stayed in her bedroom whenever she wasn't out of the house. She was no longer on speaking terms with her parents and ate all her meals in her room. Finally, sometime in junior year after January was given a full ride to UP (University of Pyrrhia), Quin gave up. She couldn't work so hard anymore; she wasn't living her life to its full potential. Senior year grew to be one long period of relaxation as Quin found herself. She didn't get a scholarship to UP, but she did get into the school and she resolved to stay happy no matter what. After graduating from the University of Pyrrhia early with a major in Business and a minor in Psychology, Quintessence moved to New Bridgeport. She tried to get a good job, but nobody appreciated her unpopular opinions and loud personality. She settled for being a barista and decided to wait things out. Quintessence now works almost every day at the bar (except Sundays), and her pay isn't actually too bad. The manager likes her because she doesn't complain (at least, not when he's around), and she works hard (at least, when he's looking). Also, she brews some of the best coffee and drinks some dragons have ever tasted. Quin has got her eye on a certain job. She wants to be head of the marketing department at the hotel across the street. Someday soon she'll fight that job, but for now she's the friendly face you see behind the bar, ready to serve you a drink or two. Trivia * She does well in debate scenarios. * She was in her high school show choir and can belt out quite a high note. * she cannot play sports for the life of her * she's extremely good at getting deals whilst shopping * she has a very basic sense of style * owns at least seven pairs of vans (that's right, dragons wear vans. they're an emerging trend) * lives in an apartment overlooking the concrete jungle of new bridgeport with a skywing named Kyra and a sandwing named Tepid Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:Content (Rainstorm239) Category:Characters